my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nal Kegun (MHU-7)
Nal Kegun was a Nepalese monk met by Jake Finn after he was the only survivor of the shipwreck of the USS Interprince. Biography Black Archer: Season 1 The First Arrow In the flashbacks, Nal Kegun found Jake on the shore of Nepal. He took him home and nurtured him for him to get well. When Jake got well and relayed his story to Kegun, Kegun promised to take him to the temples where he went to meditate and train. Straight to Flush He led Jake into the temple where he used to train, introducing him to Grand Master Aiken. To his surprise, Master Aiken didn't deem Jake worthy enough to be there and banished him into the snowy realms in Nepal, before Master Aiken had him transported out to be punished. Red One (Part 2) He transformed himself into an elderly man to go after Jake and taught him the technique of staying alive and well under extreme weather conditions. He then told Jake to go back to the Iron Temple and face off against Grand Master Aiken for his banishment. Jake was unaware the elder man was Nal. Dealing the Cards In the flashbacks, Nal and Jake approached the Iron Temple, but are forced to hide in a village where they mount a trap for the forces of the Order of Shadows. They succesfully ambush them and eliminate the followers before getting trapped themselves. Super Unleashed (Part 1) Nal, Talia and Jake stealthily invade the Iron Temple and kill the guards there. They seperate each other and Nal gets caught by Ji-Ken Aiken who strings him into his web conducted by the Phobon Device when Jake and Talia find them. Black Archer: Season 2 The Crimson Blade Nal Kegun began training Jake Finn after the defeat of Ji-Ken Aiken. He also became the Grand Master of the Order of Shadows and continued to aid Jake in his search for Talia. Rain of Gold Nal Kegun induced Jake into a hallucenic dreamstate in which he revisited parts of his past. Jake recounted details of missions of which he undertook as a Marine. When Nal wanted to bring him out of the dreamstate, Jake choose to remain in it. Alpha and Omega In the flashbacks, Nal Kegun now gets help from High Priest Sarara to get Jake back to them. When Jake finally does come by, Nal learns of Jake's prophetic dream where Ji-Ken Aiken rises back from the Phobon Device. The Dawn of a New City Nal and Jake were training inside the Iron Temple, when they discovered a Sinir Tar infiltrator in their ranks. The dual-sworded infiltrator fought both Nal and Jake briefly and they defeated him. He revealed his name and reasons for coming here, to find the Phobon Device and kill Jake under torture. Chaos on the Tracks Nal Kegun send Jake to the same beachhead where he found Jake when he washed ashore, to seek a search and rescue party who was send there by Nal. After Jake returns with one commando of the Chinese special forces that came there, it is revealed Nal knew all along about the commando's coming and their leader Fei Dong being one of the Sinir Tar. Anarchy of Sin Nal reveals to Jake that Fei Dong is after the Orb of Tion, a mystical and ancient artifact desired by the Sinir Tar. He also reveals the Orb is in the Iron Temple. Through the interrogation of the commando left alive by Jake, they learn that an attack is imminent and he and Jake begin preparing the Temple for a full assault. Over the Brink In a direct battle between Jake Finn and Fei Dong, Fei Dong thrumphs Jake in battle. It is revealed that in battle Fei Dong was far superior and more powerful then possibly Nal or Ji-Ken Aiken. Trivia Appearances *Black Archer: Season 1 / Season 2